


Your secrets

by isa56



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa56/pseuds/isa56
Summary: Team RWBY finally got into Atlas, and after a meeting, they go to their shared rooms.However, Blake and Yang still have things to say to each other.





	Your secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_FlamingTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/gifts).



> It's been 5 years since I last wrote something like this, so it can be a little cranky~  
> Even so, I hope you like it!

It was not that long since they got to Atlas. However, as soon as they did, they had to go explain everything that happened to General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, Weiss' sister, what got into Yang’s nerves.  
For gods, they had just arrived! Couldn't they just get a room and let all the stories for tomorrow? But, no, they had to do it now.  
After long hours explaining everything Ozpin – Actually, Ozma – had done, and everything they now knew about Salem, the group finally got to the hotel they’d be staying for the night, as it seemed to be really hard to get rooms in the Atlas Headquarters. Not that the blonde would complain, though, as the building did not make a big impression on her, on terms of comfort.  
Comfort. After everything they had gone through, discovering their world’s legends were true, fighting a giant Grimm and finally defeating Yang and Blake’s nightmare, comfort was the only thing they needed now, and the group felt relieved when they finally got to their final destination for the day.  
However, for Yang things did not seem to go that easy, because as soon as they got there, Ruby decided how to organize their bedrooms.  
“Well, I think it’d be better if Team JNR stayed together on the big room, don’t you think? Also, Uncle Qrow and Maria could stay on the one at right, and me and Weiss on the one on the left! This means Blake and Yang are together, is it alright?”  
She said as she smirked at her big sister, with that naughty face she would make every time she was planning something, and the blondie knew very well where she wanted to go. Yang was ready to complain about the “unfair” division, as Weiss stepped in:  
“Yeah, that’s right, pairing with you partner is the best in this case, don’t you think, Blake?”  
“Uh," - She looked at the taller, uncertain. - "yeah?”  
“Perfect! Let’s go, Ruby, guys.”  
And she began pulling everyone to their own bedrooms. Blake turned to Yang, asking if it was really ok, and the blondie just gave a quiet “it’s alright”.  
As soon as they got into the room, however, Yang asked if the Faunus wanted to go take a bath first, so the smaller got her pajamas and went to the restroom.  
This gave the taller one time to think, especifically about what happened after they defeated Adam. It was one way or another, the end of a nightmare for her. The one who made her lose her arm, the one who gave her the PTSD, the one who separated her and Blake… However, it was also the beginning of a new one, as she realized they had killed a man, even though it was in self-defense. This would always be in her head, his blood on Gambol Shroud, the sound his body made as it fell off the cliff, the look on Blake’s face, the terrified scream she let out when the bull Faunus went at her on full power, the way she cried when it all finally came to an end…  
Now, what was expecting them? Adam could be strong, but his real power came from the manipulation he got them under, the doubts he planted on their hearts. Salem, on the other hand, had much more power, strength, and was immortal. What could they do in front of her? They had almost died battling some Grimm before, what could they do about the woman that could not only control, but also create the monsters at her own will? This seemed like an endless, helpless war, and she would be one of the many Ozma’s suicidal knights. How could he just bring them into this mess? How could he bring her sister, Summer, Qrow, Blake, her friends and herself into his shit!?  
“Yang? Why are you crying?”  
Suddenly, Blake was there, looking at her with scared, worried eyes. She couldn't help but whine, as she did not want the cat Faunus to see her like this, especially after the day they had.  
“It’s nothing” – She wiped off her tears and smiled - “I’m just really tired”  
“No, there is something happening… You can tell me what it is, you know. I promise I’ll always be here for you, and I’m not gonna break my promise.” – And she held her hand, showing she was real, showing she was really there for Yang. This made her heart melt.  
“I know, really. It’s just that… All this war seems helpless, and it doesn't feel like we can win at all, not with what we have now.”  
“I know… But right now, I don’t think we have an option.”  
“Yeah, we are huntresses, after all… Well, I’m gonna go take my bath now; you can go to sleep if you want.” – She said, as Blake nodded.

-

After Yang got off feeling refreshed, Blake was sitting on the bed, looking at nowhere, thoughtful.  
“What you looking at?” – She said as she playfully threw a pillow at the Faunus face.  
“Nothing” – Blake giggled softly and looked more relaxed. - “Sit down.”  
“Oh, okay. Should I put some music?” – The black-haired nodded, and Yang chose a random playlist on her Scroll - “So, what you wanna talk about?”  
“Nothing, actually, I just felt like it’s been a really long time since we last talked like this, if it’s not a problem...” – And suddenly she looked tense, as if she feared the blondie’s answer.  
“This feels right. So, you went to see your parents and introduce Sun to them?” – The tall one decided to play a bit.  
“No! I didn’t! He followed me to Menagerie!” – She entered in a defensive posture, what caused Yang to continue teasing her partner, it was too funny.  
“No, I totally get it; you introduce your boyfriend to your parents, but not your friends.”  
“He is not my boyfriend!” – She seemed helpless now, what made Yang smile, for Blake’s despair. – “He literally stalked me until we got there!” – The blondie was now amused, laughing too hard.  
“I know, I know! Relax!” – Yang tried to wipe off her tears, as she was laughing of her friend’s reaction. Soon, the cat girl began laughing too, and threw a pillow at her partner’s face. They began a pillow fight, and shortly they fell on the bed, out of breath.  
“You know, this song really describes you. – Mentioned the Curly, as From Shadows began playing on her Scroll.  
As they regained air, Blake began curling up to Yang, involving her arms on the taller’s back and placing her hands there, drawing imaginary circles. As she put her head on the blondie’s neck, the latter felt heart beat fast, as if it was going to explode. The curly-haired girl began playing with her friend’s hair, thinking about that meaningful and lovingly moment.  
Then, Yang’s mind went blank at the second All That Matters began playing, and even though she knew she could just push the black-haired girl away, she just did not want to. She was prepared to let her own pride be destroyed again by the same girl, and there she knew she would let it happen again and again, as much as Blake wanted.  
Her body was tense, and her heart was beating loudly, until she felt the Faunus’ breathing underneath her. Wasn’t she breathing a bit too heavily? Was it her imagination?  
“You alright there?”  
“Mhmm”  
“What is troubling you, Blakey?”  
“Nothing.”  
“C’mon, tell me already.”  
“No.” – She insisted.  
“So, there is something! What is it? did Adam say something else at you?” – And Yang clenched her fist, getting a bit more aggressive.  
“No, nothing that I haven’t told you, calm down.” – And, as a way to secure her of that, she held the blondie a bit nearer.  
“Then, is it something about being in Atlas?”  
“Not really, it’s really ok Yang.”  
“How about your family?” – She insisted.  
“No, I’m telling you, it’s alright.”  
“About your heart?”  
“…” – As Blake hesitated, Yang’s heart almost stopped. She felt her dry throat, and had to take a deep breath so she could continue the conversation.  
“What is it? What happened?”  
“I just feel a bit confused right now…”  
“Is it Sun?”  
“No!” – Blake’s hands brought Yang nearer, as if she was telling her it was all right, and that she should not worry about that. The blondie felt her heart beat faster and hurt under her chest as Wings began playing.  
“Ilia?  
“What?”  
“I saw how she looked at you.”  
“… It’s not her.”  
“Then, what is it? Y’know, you can also tell me anything…”  
“Yeah, I know, Yang.”  
“So, why won’t you tell me? Is it someone I know?”  
“Yes, it is.” – Yang felt like she could cry anytime now, but she had come this far, and listening to her friend felt like the right thing to do.  
“Then, Blakey, who is it? Have you told them?”  
“No, I haven’t. I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t know if it is too late now.”  
And in that moment, Yang understood. Blake knew. Actually, she had always known. It was written all over her face all the time, how could she not have noticed? Wasn’t that why she promised not to leave Yang?  
In reality, that was a dangerous promise. She could feel the power of the cat Faunus’ words, and could believe in them. She wanted to believe in those words, and for the first time since ever she felt like really opening up to someone. However, letting someone in meant she should be ready when Blake needed to go, and she knew she could not ask her to stay, that it wasn’t fair for none of them. Still, she had already heard it, and as much as she feared being left again, she could already feel that she was being crushed by those feelings once again, just like how it was in Beacon.  
Her mind was spinning around those words, as Yang noticed the signs on the last few days. The way she was always looking at her, looking for her, and the blondie thought it was because she felt sorry for her lost arm. So, was Blake actually caring for her partner all this time? Then, why would she run away? Was it fear? Shame? Or was it because, even since long ago, she had always had those feelings? And she couldn’t stand Yang being hurt by Adam because she loved her, so she decided to leave?  
Then, were Yang’s feelings actually reciprocated? It wasn’t just an impossible situation? What did this mean? She did not know, but she felt like throwing all her secrets away, even the most shameful ones, and bet her life once again to her. Even so, she needed some kind of sign, something that would tell her she was not delirious, nor a dream. That this was reality. Without thinking too much, she said:  
“Seriously? I mean, look at it!” – And Blake smiled. That was it, that was all the confirmation she needed to make sure of everything she felt. She inclined her head, searching. – “Can I?”  
“Yes.” – She answered, in a whisper.  
And Yang kissed Blake.  
As their lips touched, Yang’s mind went blank, and she could feel like her whole heart was exploding.  
They held each other nearer and nearer, signing they wouldn't let it go. Blake wouldn't let go.  
And it was everything Yang ever needed.


End file.
